oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Miscellania
Miscellania and Etceteria are two small islands off the northwest coast of the Fremennik Province. Once a player has completed the Throne of Miscellania quest, all inhabitants view that player as Prince or Princess Regent of the island of Miscellania, and they work for the player if his or her popularity is high. Completing the second quest, Royal Trouble, will make both islands work for the player. on Etceteria.]] Travel *The boat to the south of the island leads to a dock in Rellekka. It is free to use, but you must have completed The Fremennik Trials quest. *If you have 83 Farming and have grown a spirit tree here, you can use it to teleport here. *Fairy ring code CIP *If your construction is high enough to move your house to Rellekka, you can simply use house teleport, walk a short distance north, and then sail to Miscellania. Notable features *Starts Throne of Miscellania And Royal Trouble. Also, Resources collected will go towards your approval rating, and not into your inventory. Bank There is a bank on the northeast side of Etceteria. Managing your kingdom :For a calculator helping you with determining profits from kingdom management, see Calculators/Miscellania with live data from the Grand Exchange Market Watch. You can choose what resources your subjects obtain for you, but you must have money in the coffers and your popularity must be reasonably high. To adjust what resource your subjects obtain for you, speak to Advisor Ghrim in Miscellania castle. You can also speak to him via the Lunar Magicks spell NPC Contact without having to visit the island. You gain popularity by "helping" out your subjects in various tasks. *Mining coal (~0.5% / coal mined) *Cutting maple trees (~0.25% / wood chopped) *Weeding herb or flax patches (~0.33% / weed weeded) *Fishing tuna and swordfish Once you have completed the Royal Trouble quest, you can also gather resources on the Etceteria side of the island. *Cut teak and mahogany trees *Compost, water, and weed a farming patch. These activities only give you a fraction of a single experience point, so it is not recommended that players use them as a way of getting experience. Once your popularity is at 100%, your subjects will tell you that you have done enough work. Mining appears to be the fastest way to improve your popularity, but of course, this may depend on your Mining level. If you are just 'topping up' your popularity, cutting maples or weeding are good ways because they are on the route to visiting Ghrim. Your popularity is reduced if you steal from stalls (-1% per theft) or kill the citizens of the islands (-5% per death). Note that attacking is the default left click for many citizens, so a little care must be taken to avoid attacking them. Since many citizens are very low level, high level players can often kill them in one hit, compounding the problem of accidental clicks. One may wish to wield a bow without arrows, or a snowball while visiting the kingdom to prevent these casualties (you will be unable to attack). You can find out your popularity level by talking to Advisor Ghrim or various citizens. Every day, the citizens take 10% of the money in the treasury at a maximum of 75k, (or 50k if you have only completed Throne of Miscellania and not Royal Trouble) and convert it into materials for you to collect. The rewards can be extremely good if you have both high popularity and high amounts of cash in the treasury. For example, with just over half a million invested (around 50k deducted from treasury), a day you might expect to receive 370 coal and 20 herbs if you set mining to maximum and herbs as high as it will go. See image below. All herbs are tarromin or higher, making this a very good return on your investment. After completing the Royal Trouble quest, there are 15 available workers. There is a maximum of 10 workers on any task. The approval rating in the Kingdom will also only drop 1 percent per day after both quests are complete, while if you have only completed Throne of Miscellania then approval will drop 3% a day. For this reason, it is recommended not to further invest in your coffers until both quests are complete. Experiments from players seems to suggest that only the money taken from the coffers and the popularity rating is recorded. This means that just before claiming the rewards, players can switch the worker distribution which will then apply to the entire period. The table below indicates the maximum rewards - 75k deducted from treasury a day, with popularity at 100%, and the selected item at maximum. If you have completed the Throne of Miscellania quest you may put up to 5 million coins in the treasury. This increases to 7.5 million if you have also completed Royal Trouble. Stalls There are fish and vegetable stalls in the courtyards of Miscellania and Etceteria castles which sell a variety of items. You can also steal from these stalls if your thieving level is high enough, you need *Level 2 thieving to steal from the vegetable stalls, possible loot is cabbage, garlic, onion, potato, or tomato. *Level 42 thieving to steal from the fish stalls, you receive raw salmon, tuna or lobster. If you are caught stealing from the stores you cannot buy anything from the stalls for 48 hours. Note that when you steal from the stores your popularity decreases. Greengrocer store Fishmonger Flowers There is also a flower girl in Miscellania market area who sells coloured flowers for 15 coins each. She only sells the red/blue/yellow flower combination, not any of the other colours. Patches There is a bush patch and a spirit tree patch on Etceteria, both used in the Farming skill. There is also a vegetable and flower patch, but this is only used in Kingdom management; players cannot grow crops here. Miscellania Dungeon Miscellania & Etceteria Dungeon has various shops and can only be entered half-way through Royal Trouble. Here you can buy various items from various shops. Music Unlocked *Etceteria - Etceteria *Miscellania - Miscellania *Meddling Kids - unlocked during Royal Trouble *Slither and Tither - sea snake cave below Miscellania *Land Down Under - When you enter the Miscellania dungeon during Royal Trouble *Corridors Of Power - After repairing the scaffold and entering the tunnel in Miscellania dungeon during Royal Trouble Personalities *King Vargas *Queen Sigrid *Prince Brand *Princess Astrid *Advisor Ghrim *Fisherman Frodi *Miner Magnus *Gardener Gunnhild *Lumberjack Leif *Skraeling *Signy *Reinn *Hild (Miscellania) *Armod *Beigarth *Thorodin *Ferd *Alviss *Jari *Fullangr *Ingrid *Tjorvi *Runa *Donal *Thora (Miscellania Dungeon) *Osvald *Finn *Runolf *Halla *Moldof *Carpenter Kjallak *Farmer Fromund *Ashild *Greengrocer *Fishmonger *Helga *Haming *Ragnvald *Rannveig *Flower Girl *Thora (Miscellania) *Brodi *Alrik *Einar *Thorhild *Banker *Guard *Matilda *Arnor Trivia *The examine info for the NPC Lumberjack Leif is "He's a lumberjack and he's okay." This is a reference to Monty Python's "The Lumberjack Song." *The names of Miscellania and Etceteria are based on the words "miscellaneous" and "et cetera (etc)". *Mining Coal on the island gives 0.1xp. *On the 17th of July there was a glitch that allowed you to mine unlimited amounts of coal from 1 rock. *Many of the people who live on Miscellania and Etceteria have names with Norwegian origin, like Einar, Ragnvald and Ingrid. See also *Throne of Miscellania *Royal Trouble Category:Islands Category:Fremennik * Category:Quest Locations Category:Regions